Inuyasha meets Blues Clues!
by Mistress-Lumenesca
Summary: (complete)The third story in the nine part series! Andromeda must separate the Inu-cast from Steve and Blue before someone gets killed!
1. wait, did you say a PURPLE EMERALD?

Lumenesca: wow. ok. It's my third story in my nine part series! HORRAY!  
  
Kikyo: she TOTTALY owns Inuyasha and Blues clues!  
  
Lumenesca: KIKYO! Are you trying to get me thrown into jail?  
  
Kikyo: ;D yup!  
  
Lumenesca: O.O well, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SO IF YOU COME AND ARREST ME, I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO HELL!  
  
Kikyo: o.O wooow, remind me never to do that again.  
  
Last time, Andromeda had just teleported out of Barney land and is now in a strange, but very familiar land.....  
  
Andromeda: where are we now?  
  
Talime: were currently in Blues clues land.  
  
Andromeda: you mean that gay show where the guy follows the dumb dog around?  
  
Talime: ..........-.-;;;; yes Andromeda, the gay show where the guy follows the dumb dog around.  
  
Andromeda: Ok, who are our 'special' guests this time?  
  
Talime: WHO DO I LOOK LIKE, HARRY HOUDINI? HOW SHOULD I KNOW???  
  
Andromeda: .O umm, because you're a computer.  
  
Talime: well, I don't know that, but I do know which chaos emerald were after this time. The purple one.  
  
Andromeda: O.O hold up, did you just say a PURPLE EMERALD? I thought they are all green?  
  
Talime: not the chaos emeralds. Theyre seven different colors! One is green, one is yellow, one is white, one is purple, one is blue, one is light blue, and one is red.  
  
Andromeda: why cant it be a chaos emerald, a chaos amber, a chaos diamond, a chaos amethyst, a chaos sapphire, a chaos turquoise, and a chaos ruby?  
  
Talime: because the authoress doesn't OWN the chaos emeralds. Some rich snooty bastards in japan who made the cartoon own them, and lumenesca isnt allowed to make them make sense!  
  
Andromeda: oh. That sucks.  
  
Talime: totally.  
  
Just then, they, once again, hear screaming above them, indicating another cast from another show is coming for a "visit". POW! They juuuuuust landed.  
  
Inuyasha: get your BIG BUTT out of my face, Miroku!  
  
Miroku: I cant! Sango is on top of me! Not that I mind...  
  
Sango: Hentai.  
  
Kagome: umm, Sesshomaru, could you scoot over?  
  
Sesshomaru:...........  
  
Kagome: Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru:...........................OWWIE! I MADE A BOO-BOO!  
  
Everyone else: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sesshomaru: uh, ahem, I mean....I have a minor injurie.  
  
Shippo: im about to pop if someone doesn't get off me!  
  
Kagome: sorry, Shippo.  
  
When everyone finally was able to stand, you could see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru (or sessy! Sesshomaru: anyone who calls me that will die. Lumenesca: ok ok geez, don't get your..pelt thing in knots over it. Sesshomaru:...very well.), Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo standing looking very confused and pissy.  
  
Andromeda: urm, hello. Uh, your having some technical difficultys with your universe and im just here to fix it.  
  
Kagome: who are you?  
  
Andromeda: the universe repair man. Or girl.  
  
Talime: Actually, her name is Andromeda Artemis.  
  
Shippo: AHHHHHH! A GHOST!  
  
Andromeda: no. that was my H.H.A.I. Talime.  
  
Sango: what's that?  
  
Andromeda: An H.H.A.I. stands for Hand Held Artificial Intellegence which can blahblahblahblahblahblahblah.........  
  
It took about a good 30 minutes for our red-head hero to explain. By then, the cast of Inuyasha were getting some good shut-eye, if ya know what I mean..  
  
Inuyasha cast: [snore snore snore]  
  
Talime: deja-vu, Andromeda.  
  
Andromeda: ...........oh shut up.  
  
Not-so-mysterious voice: HELLO FRIENDS! HAVE YOU SEEN MY DOG, BLUE?  
  
Kids voices: THERE SHE IS!  
  
Talime and Andromeda: uh oh....  
  
Lumenesca: MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!  
  
Kikyo: I don't get to be in the fic cause Im lumenesca's slave.  
  
Lumenesca: FETCH ME MY PINK LEMONADE!  
  
Kikyo: urrrrrg, review. 


	2. distraction

Lumenesca: And now........I UPDATE!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kikyo: will you cut the dramatics and start the chapter already?  
  
Lumenesca:.....very well.  
  
Kikyo: if Lumenesca owned either of these shows, she would be rich and I would be in trouble...  
  
Last time, Andromeda and Talime had just heard the "battlecry" Steve uses to start his day. An dromeda knew what needed to be done...  
  
Andromeda: WE CANT LET THE TWO SHOWS SEE EACH OTHER!  
  
Talime: why not?  
  
Andromeda: Because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will totally kill everyone on Blues Clues!  
  
Talime: you say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
Andromeda: hmmm, I never thought of that.....  
  
Lumenesca: SORRY, NO CHARACTER DEATHS!  
  
Andromeda and Talime: AWW, MAN!  
  
After the authoress and the characters had a little run in, Andromeda thought up a totally original and creative idea to distract the cast of Inuyasha while she asked the retarded Blues Clues people questions.  
  
Andromeda: LOOK OVER THERE! [points]  
  
Inuyasha cast: [looks]  
  
Andromeda: ::that wasn't hard::  
  
Andromeda then ran over to Steve who was still on his frount lawn. (the dork)  
  
Steve: HELLO FRIEND! COME ON IN! ME AND MY DOG ARE GONNA PLAY SOME GAMES!  
  
Andromeda: ok, first of all, I aint your friend. Secondly, I just wanted to ask you if you saw..um...a shiny purple thing.  
  
Steve: nope.  
  
Then Blue comes out of nowhere.  
  
Steve: huh? Did YOU see it blue?  
  
Blue: woof! {obviously, dummy}  
  
Steve: where is it?  
  
Blue: [pawprints the air, and it mysteriously sticks there]  
  
Steve: oooooh! You wanna play Blues Clues [hand motion] to find the shiny purple thing!  
  
Blue: woof! {no duh, sherlock}  
  
Steve: YAY! WE ARE GONNA PLAY BLUES CLUES, WE ARE-  
  
Talime: can you please REFRAIN from singing that god-awful song?  
  
Steve: okely dokely.  
  
Andromeda: ok, can we just find the damn thing already?  
  
Steve: Im not sure what that one word you just said meant, but you have to let your friends over there play, because we need to include ALL OUR FRIENDS SO NOONE IS LEFT OUT!!! [points to Inuyasha cast who is STILL looking where Andromeda pointed]  
  
Andromeda: [gulp] ohhhhhhh boy.  
  
Lumenesca: ok, yeah, I know, waaaaaay to short, but the next three chapters will be veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery long!  
  
Kikyo: [vaccuming Lumenesca's room] REVIEW! 


	3. the first clue

Lumenesca: ....yes, I am updating, and YOU CANT STOP ME!!  
  
Kikyo: (sarcasticly) oh, who would want to stop you.  
  
Lumenesca: -.- ;; do the damn disclaimer before the lawyers come.  
  
Lawyers: (in zombie tone voice) money.......MONEY!  
  
Kikyo: O.O WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!  
  
Andromeda walked back up to the Inu-cast after her chat with retardo Steve.  
  
Andromeda: .- you can stop looking now.  
  
Miroku: what were we looking at anyway?  
  
Andromeda: NEVER MIND THAT! You guys need to...um..play a game.  
  
Inuyasha: WE DIDN'T COME TO PLAY GAMES! IN FACT, WE DIDN'T COME FOR ANY REASON AT ALL!  
  
Andromeda: well..........THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD, DOG-BOY! CAUSE IF YA EVER WANNA SEE YOUR PRECIOUS FUTILE ERA EVER AGAIN, YOU WIIIIIIILL PLAY!  
  
Inuyasha: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't have to listen to you, human.  
  
Andromeda: oh, I think you will.  
  
Sesshomaru: and why is that?  
  
Andromeda: because I don't think you want anyone to know that you still have your raggedy anne doll.  
  
Sesshomaru: .O !!!!!!! umm, I don't mind so much anymore.  
  
Talime: good.....very good........MWAHAHAHAHA-um, ahem.  
  
The Inu-cast and Andromeda walk over to steve.  
  
Sango: alright you sick freak, we'll play your game! I FEAR NOTHING!!!  
  
A lady bug flies by.  
  
Sango: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!  
  
Inu-cast: [anime fall]  
  
They then walk inside Steve's house(A/N: by the way, joe will not be in this fic!!).  
  
Steve: [talks into space] Hey, did ya see which way Blue went?  
  
Silence. The Inu-cast is really confused. Then..  
  
Kid's voices: THAT WAY!  
  
Inucast: O.o!  
  
Shippo: THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS HAUNTED!  
  
Steve: [ignores their confused faces] this way? THANKS! [he starts walking in opposite way]  
  
Kagome: can we trust him?  
  
Andromeda: what have we got to lose?  
  
Talime: ..........a chaos emerald.  
  
Andromeda: .-  
  
So, the inucast and Andromeda followed the crazy host of one of the most retarded shows in history. They came to the bathroom, when....  
  
Talking soap: HI, STEVIE-KINS!  
  
Talime: O.o?  
  
Shippo: HAUNTED SOAP!!!!  
  
Steve: HELLO, SLIPPERY!  
  
Slippery: hey, steve, I have a problem...  
  
Inuyasha: SORRY, ..um...THING! WE NEED TO FIND..um...ANOTHER THING! SO YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAI-  
  
Steve: OF COURSE WE'LL HELP! :D  
  
Everyone else: [anime fall]  
  
Slippery: ummmmmmmm, wellllll,......................I forgot how to count to ten!  
  
Everyone else: [even BIGGER anime fall]  
  
Miroku: THAT'S EASY! One, two, three,..um......f-four, urm..elevindysevens, ummmmmmmmmmm..........  
  
Talime: oh shush! It's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!  
  
Slippery: I CANT REMEMBER ALL THAT! WE HAVE TO TAKE IT VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY SLOWELY SO ILL UNDERSTAND!  
  
Andromeda: .O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ....why me?  
  
Steve: ok, kids, what's the first number?  
  
Kids:.........we don't remember!  
  
Everyone: [anime fall]  
  
Steve: (nervously) you...you...DON'T KNOW!? But...but...I cant figure these things out for myself! Ive always relied on the kids to tell me what to do! I.......DON'T.............KNOW...........ANYTHING!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Andromeda: ......oh lord.  
  
Talime: Youll have to teach them, Anne.  
  
Andromeda: [gasp] you havent called me that since I spilled lemon juice on your hard drive!!!  
  
Talime: .-U well NOW I remember, you klutz!  
  
Andromeda: so much for calling me Anne, huh?  
  
Talime: ya better believe it, bub.  
  
Andromeda: well, I better get started teaching.  
  
Andromeda pulls up a chalkboard.  
  
Andromeda: [writes a one] ok, this is called ONE! Do you follow so far?  
  
Hopelessly retarded people: ...........no.  
  
Andromeda: [anime fall] MAN! IM STARTING TO GET BRUISES FROM ALL THESE ANIME FALLS!  
  
So, she goes on a 2 hour walkthrough of every number between 1 and 10.  
  
Slippery: oh, now I understand....oops, I forgot again!  
  
Andromeda: OH WELL! [flushes the stupid slope dowm the toilet]  
  
Slippery: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! [is gone]  
  
Steve: ok, now lets find that clue!  
  
Clue: [is right behind Steve]  
  
Kids: A CLUE A CLUE!  
  
Steve: there's gum on my shoe?  
  
Kids: NO, IT'S A CLUE!  
  
Steve: oh, a clue! WHERE? [looks everywhere but behind him]  
  
Kagome: umm, sir......[points]  
  
Steve: [drooling and staring off into space]  
  
Inuyasha: YOU RETARD! [grabs clue and shoves it into Steve's face] IT'S......RIGHT........HERE!!!!  
  
Steve: ..........I still don't see it.  
  
Andromeda: AAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG..wait! I remember this! The drumroll has to sound or he wont notice it! We just have to wait!  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
Sesshomaru: where is that damn drumrool thing you spoke of mortal??!!  
  
Andromeda:.....um, it'll be here any minute now.  
  
34 minutes later.....  
  
Andromeda: .............ANY FRIGGIN TIME NOW!  
  
Lumenesca: uh, sorry, the special effects are broken.  
  
Every one (except steve): FIX THEM, DAMNIT!  
  
Kikyo: Ill make them then.  
  
Inuyasha: .........KIKYO????!!!!!  
  
Kikyo: um, yeah, im working for the dark princess lumenesca-chaos.  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
Kikyo: I FOUND A BONGO DRUM!  
  
BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!  
  
Steve: [notices] oh! A clue! I better draw it in the handy dandy....  
  
Kids: NOTE BOOK!  
  
Steve: RIGHT! [pulls out the small book]  
  
Steve: now.....what does this clue look like to you?  
  
Kids: IT'S A....A.......A......HYDRO-DYNAMIC-VERDANT-FLARE!  
  
Talime:.......actually, it's a shovel.  
  
Kids: THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!  
  
Talime: .......no, you said "a water-based green flare"  
  
Kids:.........what's that?  
  
Talime: -.-UUU  
  
Andromeda: ok, soooo, now what?  
  
Steve: ON TO THE NEXT CLUE!!!!  
  
Andromeda: oh joy.  
  
Lumenesca: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kikyo: what are you laughing about this time?  
  
Lumenesca:.........im not sure.  
  
Kikyo: please review so I can get the hell out of here!!!!!! 


	4. the second clue

Lumenesca: ..........You know, I really don't have anything to say.  
  
Kikyo: um..................you will....  
  
Lumenesca: eh?  
  
Kikyo: [spills Lumenesca's coke ALL OVER the keyboard]  
  
Lumenesca: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-----  
  
Random person: [in british accent] were sorry. This chapter has been disconnected. please log off and try your call again. BUHDEEDEE!  
  
Lumenesca: HEY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!  
  
Random person: EEEEEEK! [runs away]  
  
Lumenesca: ahem....[noone pays attenetion] AHEM!!!!  
  
Readers: O.o  
  
Lumenesca: ( that's better. Now, let me tell you one thing... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR BLUES CLUES RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL, EVENTUALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Andromeda, the inu-cast, and Steve were now heading into the living room.  
  
Inuyasha: where did that damn dog go?!  
  
Steve: kids, where did blue go?  
  
Kid voices: THAT WAY!  
  
Steve: thanx! [actually heads in the right direction for once!!!!..it's a miracle!]  
  
Steve: [to andromeda] oh.. and what does D-A-M-N mean??  
  
Andromeda:..............ill tell you when your older...or smarter...  
  
Steve: OKIES!  
  
Authoress Formally Knownas Liz: [suddenly appears] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT WORD AGAIN!!!!!! [disappears]  
  
Everyone: O.o???!!!  
  
Talime: okkkkkkk........  
  
Weird voices: MAIL TIME MAIL TIME MAIL TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!  
  
Steve: the mail's here! [starts to dance] HERES THE MAIL IT NEVER FAILS IT MAKES ME WANNA WAG MY TAIL WHEN IT COMES I WANNA WAIL MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Every one else: [covering ears] SHUT THE F--- UP!!!!  
  
Steve: huh?  
  
Cool people: [anime fall...again..]  
  
Mailbox: [comes out of nowhere] HI STEVE!!!  
  
Shippo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S POSSESED!  
  
Mailbox: [gives Shippo a goofy smile]  
  
Shippo: [shivers]  
  
Mailbox: well, heres ya letter! [gives to Steve]  
  
Steve: [opens the envelope]  
  
Well, the envelope, as usual, has a moving picture of kids doing pointless things. Sesshomaru tried to poison it, but was held back when Andromeda reminded him of Raggedy Anne. When the letter was finally put away, the group went into the kitchen.  
  
Mr. Salt: BONJOUR STEVE!!!  
  
Shippo: IVE HAD ABOUT AS MUCH AS I CAN TAKE OF THIS! [faints]  
  
Kagome: [stuffs Shippo in her purse]  
  
Mrs. Pepper: WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!  
  
Miroku: don't we all....  
  
Mrs. Pepper: PAPRICA NEEDS A DIAPER CHANGE!  
  
Sango: ............oh hell no....  
  
Talime: how can a bottle of spices wear I diaper....in fact, why would it even need one?  
  
Andromeda: who knows?  
  
Inuyasha: There is no way I am doing more charity work for these pathetic talking things!!!! IRON REAVER SOUL STEA-  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: O.O!!!!!! [crashes to ground]  
  
Rest of inu-cast and Andromeda: XD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Talime: sorry, your on your own.  
  
Steve: but...  
  
Talime: BUT NOTHING, YOU PATHETIC GAYASS RETARD WHO WEARS THE SAME SWEATER EVERY FRIGGIN DAY!  
  
Steve: .o THAT HURT MY FEELINGS!  
  
Andromeda: [drags him out of room] NOW FIND THE NEXT DAMN CLUE!!!!!  
  
Clue: [is right in frount of Steve, positioned neatly on chair]  
  
Kids: A CLUE A CLUE!!!  
  
Steve: yes....i will marry Blue...I mean WHAT?  
  
Kids:..........you have serious issues.....but NO IT'S A CLUE!  
  
Steve: HUH? WHERE?  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!  
  
Steve: there it is! It's a pale!  
  
Talime: more commonly known as a plastic bucket little kids use to suffocate themselves with.  
  
Steve: Now we draw it in the handy dandy....  
  
Kids: NOTEBOOK!  
  
Sesshomaru: do have that little of a short term memory that you have to draw everything?  
  
Steve:.....................do I know you?  
  
Inucast: [sweat drops...hey, no anime fall]  
  
Shippo: [wakes up] HELL YEAH NO MORE ANIME FALLS! IT WAS STARTING TO CRACK OUR RIB CAGES!!!  
  
Authoress: what eva.  
  
So Steve drew the bucket of death in his, well, "memory pad" and they were off.  
  
Lumenesca: [has tied Kikyo to a chair]hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Kikyo: RBNASJ! {REVIEW!} 


	5. the third clue

Lumenesca: wheeeee!  
  
Kikyo: [has escaped the chair of doom] -.- what now?  
  
Lumenesca: IM UPDATING!  
  
Kikyo: ...........oh.  
  
Lumenesca: .O whateva. Ok, I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed all my storys, and I might take the suggestion of the latest reviewer.(sorry, Im couldn't remember the name!!!!!!!! It's K something.)  
  
Kikyo: do you remember now? [hits Lumenesca with a teletubbie plushie]  
  
Lumenesca: that really didn't hurt. But whhhhhhhhhy are you keeping teletubbie plushies?  
  
Kikyo:....................................no reason.....  
  
Lumenesca: ugh. Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Kikyo: fine. WE DON'T OWN THEM! IF WE DID WE WOULD BE SO RICH, THAT WE WOULD BUY ALL YOUR HOUSES AND NOT LIVE IN THEM!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Lumenesca: ....riiiiiight.  
  
Andromeda and the rest were now looking for the final clue. It lead them to the outside world, and I think something might be in the air.....  
  
Randome neighbor: LALALALALALAAAA!  
  
Another random neighbor: LALALALALALALAAAAA!  
  
Sango: Is everyone in this place crazy and retarded?  
  
Miroku: must be something in their water.....  
  
Shippo: or air....  
  
Inuyasha: or just their brains.  
  
Kagome: -.-U  
  
Andromeda: Talime, are we any closer to that clue?  
  
Talime: do I look like I have a tracking device?  
  
Andromeda:.......yes, I installed one in you last year.  
  
Talime:........oh yeah!  
  
Andromeda: .-;;;  
  
Talime's tracking device comes out, and looks like a mini radar that is constantly spinning.....spinning.......spinning.....spi- oops, almost lost track there.  
  
Sesshomaru: why didn't you use that earlier?  
  
Talime:...urm, I kinda forgot.  
  
Sesshomaru: -.-U why am I trusting these humans..and compooper thing.  
  
Andromeda: maybe because of a certain DOLL...  
  
Sesshomaru: ....................Ill be quiet now....  
  
Andromeda: :D!!!  
  
Talime: BEEP BEEP! I FOUND THE NEXT CLUE!!!!  
  
Andromeda: lead the way!  
  
Talime made a holographic arrow that pointed to the next clue. They followed it, and it stopped at a picture of a beach.  
  
Everyone: O.O??????  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? THIS AINT A CLUE!  
  
Talime: I don't-  
  
Just then, they saw Blue wave to them from inside the picture and walk out of view.  
  
Steve: HEY! BLUE SKIDOOD!  
  
Everyone else: WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!  
  
Steve: [starts dancing] BLUE SKIDOOD, WE CAN TOO!  
  
Next thing they knew, the inu-cast, Steve, Talime and Andromeda were inside the picture.  
  
Random kid: [walks up to them] HI STEVE!  
  
Steve: hi, random kid!  
  
Random kid: huh?  
  
Steve: that's what the authoress put as your name.  
  
Random kid: oh. Well, my name is Tommy Gifford.  
  
Andromeda: NO! NOT YOU AGAIN! KILL HIM NOW, SESSHOMARU!  
  
Sesshomaru: YYYYEEEEEEESSSS! [kills kid with happy gleam in eyes like he was wanting to do this all along.....well, duh.]  
  
Tommy: x.x [is dead]  
  
Andromeda: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY! [happy dance]  
  
Everyone else: .O???????  
  
Sango: what was that about?  
  
Miroku:.......I do not know....  
  
Talime:.....long story...  
  
Kids: A CLUE A CLUE!!!!  
  
Steve: what about my sho-  
  
Andromeda: NO DAMNIT! IT A F---ING CLUE, NOT YOUR SHOE! GET IT RIGHT, GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Everyone else: O.O!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steve:............................oh......  
  
Andromeda: WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE? FIND IT DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steve: [is REALLY scared] y-y-y-yes ma'm. [runs off REALLY REALLY fast]  
  
Talime: wow. what was that all about?  
  
Andromeda: ...maybe Im on my period...  
  
Kids: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Everyone else: WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!  
  
Andromeda: maybe I should check...  
  
Everyone else: .O!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Andromeda: ok, ok. Sheesh.  
  
Steve: I FOUND IT!  
  
Everyone: O.O! [runs over to steve]  
  
Talime: Wow, he didn't need the drumroll that time!  
  
They arrive at the spot, and find a giant blue hole.  
  
Talime:...........that's.....not a clue.......  
  
Inu-cast: [really, and I mean REALLY F---ING MAD]  
  
Andromeda:you..........you..........you.....YOU IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! [takes out golf club and charges at Steve]  
  
Steve: [screams like a little girl] AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! [runs like hell away from hole]  
  
Andromeda: [is chasing] GET BACK HERE YOU.....oh my word..  
  
Andromeda had run far away from the hole. Far enough to realize it was a giant pawprint.  
  
Andromeda:...whoops, my bad.  
  
Talime: -.-;;;  
  
Steve: WE JUST FIGURED OUT BLUES CLUES! [starts to sing the song but is stopped when Talime takes out a lazer gun]  
  
Talime: YOU WANT SOMMA DIS?!  
  
Steve: um, no.  
  
Talime: ok then.  
  
Lumenesca: MWAHAHAHAHA! YOULL HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME MATIES TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AT THE THINKING CHAIR!! THE LAST CHAPPIE IS NEXT!  
  
Kikyo: review, you sick person you.  
  
Lumenesca: ( yays! 


	6. thinking chair!

Lumenesca-chaos: the last chappie! IT'S FINALLY HERE!! And as a sneak peak, the next story will be.........pokemon meets south park!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kikyo: -.-;;; you are so friggin hyper....  
  
Lumenesca: HELL YEAH!!!!  
  
Kikyo: do you really think this crazy lady owns any of the shows she writes about....I didn't think so either.  
  
Andromeda and the others were now heading back to the house to go to the dreaded "thinking chair". And isnt it strange that the house is like, so small, but it has like 20 rooms??? That never made any sense, but anyway, back to the story...  
  
Talime: just open the door already!!  
  
Steve: I lost my keys!  
  
Andromeda: will someone BREAK IT DOWN THEN???!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: [breaks it down with the same murderous gleam...man, this guy has problems]  
  
The crew goes inside the crampt but open house and Steve sits on the red chair of doom.  
  
Steve: now were in the thinking chair....................so lets think! :D :D :D  
  
Everyone else: .- UUUUUU  
  
Steve: ok, so our clues are...........ummmmm......  
  
Shippo: THE SHOVEL, BUCKET, AND SAND!!!!!!!  
  
Steve: [drooling and staring off into space]  
  
Kids: THE SHOVEL, BUCKET AND SAND!!!!!!!  
  
Steve: that's right!  
  
Shippo: O.-;;;;;;;;;  
  
Steve: ok, so I think...urm...OK I GOT IT! WE PUT THE SAND IN THE SHOVEL AND THROW THE BUCKET OVER THE FENCE!!!! YAY, IM A GENIUS!  
  
Talime: -.-;; no, it's quite the opposite.  
  
Andromeda: no, you put the shovel in the bucket and put em both in the sand...SANDBOX! THE AMETHYST-EMERALD THING IS IN THE SANDBOX!!!!!!  
  
Inu-cast: WERE GOING HOME, YAY!  
  
Steve: WE JUST FIGURED OUT BLUES CLUES, WE JUST FIG-  
  
Andromeda: nooooooo, I DID!  
  
Steve: .................you did??  
  
Miroku: no duh, sherlock.  
  
Andromeda: god, your so annoying! You really need to die!!!!  
  
Lumenesca: [comes out of nowhere] then it's your lucky day! Im now giving orders for you to all kill Steve! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! [disappears]  
  
Everyone is silent, then Andromeda and the Inu-cast give Steve an evil grin.  
  
Steve: [gulp, is really nervous] UH, HEHEE, YOU DON'T N-NEED TO KILL ME, W- W-W-W-W-W-WE CAN ALL B-BE FRIENDS..[gulp].......right?  
  
Everyone else: WRONG! [they take out theyre signature weapons]  
  
Inuyasha: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!  
  
Kagome: TAKE THIS!  
  
Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!  
  
Sango: HIERAICOTZ!  
  
Shippo: FOX FIRE!  
  
Sesshomaru: DIE!  
  
Andromeda: FIRE FAZERS TALIME!  
  
Talime: ZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!  
  
Steve: X.X [is so incredibly dead beyond belief]  
  
People alive: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!  
  
Blue: [walks in, and see's Steve] woof woof! {YAY! IM FINALLY FREE OF THAT PSYCHO!}  
  
Andromeda: who will take care of the dog?  
  
Joe: [walks in] HIYAS!  
  
Talime: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Everyone runs outside and finds the sandbox. As they walk towards it, the two creepy characters known as shovel and pale come toward them.  
  
SP: hello, friends!  
  
Shippo: THAT'S IT! I HAVE BEEN FREAKED OUT BY POSSESED THINGS FOR THE LAST TIME! FOX FIRE!!!!  
  
SP: [are dead]  
  
Shippo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-cast and Andromeda: O.O!!!!!! [edge away from Shippo]  
  
Talime: um, ok everyone, lets look for the emerald now..  
  
Everyone starts digging in the sand. This is what they found: a flute, a dead body, dead body, dead body, dead body, cat poop from periwinkle, dead body, toy truck, car keys, dead body, the chaos emerald, a chew toy, dead body, red ball, dead bo- HEY, THEY FOUND THE EMERALD! ANDROMEDA CAN GO NOW!!  
  
Andromeda: halleluya!!!!!!!!  
  
Talime: [makes the worm hole thingie from last time]  
  
So, Andromeda put the emerald in the worm hole thing and she was off to another crazy-ass adventure.  
  
THE END.  
  
Lumenesca: [sniffle] doent that just make ya wanna cry??  
  
Kikyo: ........................................no.  
  
Lumenesca: -.- REVIEW! 


End file.
